National Alliance of Arctic Countries (1st)
Do Not Edit if you are not NAAC>\ History NPO-NAAC War A.K.A. the First Arctic War Second Arctic War NAAC Memberlist In game! The Constitution of the Arctic Alliance Through war and peace a basic governmental structure has stood strong within the National Alliance of Arctic Countries. It is the singular goal of this Constitution to further improve, reform and maintain that structure. As such, we, the allied peoples of the Arctic Alliance, sign this Constitution. Part 1 Executive Branch The primary branch of government in the NAAC will be the Executive Branch. This branch of government and its leader the Protector will concern themselves with the day to day running of the Alliance, including recruiting, military, internal and foreign affair on Billboard TV. Members of the Executive Branch. Patrician, an un elected leader of our Alliance that is to be filled by The Holyone until such a time where he, the current Protector, Vice Protector and the Senate agree to dissolve the position. The Patricians duties include: Presiding over the senate and breaking any ties that that body of members may generate. Serving as Protector in the absence of the elected Protector Protector, an elected leader of our Alliance, filled by a candidate from the 1st of the month until the last of that month. The Protectors duties include: The appointment, supervision and removal of all cabinet members. The Protector, through the Minister of Defense controls the readiness and deployment of the NAAC military. The Protector, through the Minister of Foreign Affairs controls the activities of our diplomats to the CN community. The Protector, through the Minister of Recruiting controls the rate of recruitment and the specifics of the screening process required for recruits. The Protector, through the Minister of Government and Internal Affairs, controls the launching of investigation through special committees, the movement of those investigations to the Judicial Branch for trial and the organization and control of all alliance votes. The Protector is also endowed with the ability to veto any law passed by the Senate, but his veto can be over turned by a senate Super Majority (67% of the vote or greater). Ministers of Government Minister of Government and Internal Affairs. - The GoIA is entrusted with the Security of both the NAAC membership and any votes or elections that occur. The GOIA supervises his two heads of departments and ensures that all tasks are completed in a timely and efficient manner. Department of Security – Headed by the Deputy of Security, this department carries out any investigations launched by the Protector, Patrician or Senate. This department also serves as a member of the Prosecution in trials involving the Alliance vs. a defendant. Finally, this department is also charges with the running of background checks on all new members and the forwarding of the results to the MoD staff. Department of Elections – Headed by the Deputy of Elections, this department supervises all elections and official votes involving the alliance membership. This department is also responsible for tallying and reporting the results of the said elections or official votes. Minister of Foreign Affairs. The MoFA is responsible for maintenance of foreign relations, the upkeep of foreign embassies at home and our embassies abroad. The MoFA and his diplomats are also responsible for the negotiation of treaties under the direction of the Protector. Minister of Defense. The MoD is responsible for the training and organization of our military forces. He is also responsible for the organization of aid for new recruits, and alliance works projects (nukes, etc.). His orders are facilitated by the MoD staff and executed by the Division Commands. Minister of Recruiting. The MoR is responsible for the recruiting, education and integration of our new members. He supervises his two heads of departments and ensures all tasks are completed in a timely and efficient manner. Department of Recruiting – Headed by the Deputy of Recruiting, this department maintains that signup thread, and then provides the information from that topic to the Deputy of Education in the MoR and the Deputy of Security in GoIA. Department of Education – Headed by the Deputy of Education, this department maintains the Academy and works to improve the quality of education in the Alliance. The Deputy of Education is also responsible for the mandatory education of new recruits and the forwarding of successful lower academy graduates to the MoD staff. Part 2 Legislative Branch The second branch of the NAAC government will be the Legislative Branch. This branch of government will concern itself with representing the members of the NAAC in the ratification of treaties and laws. Members of the Legislative Branch. The Senate, the principal body of the legislative branch, a council of elected representatives that serve a term that begins upon the 15th of the month and ends on the 14th of the following month. The Senates duties include, the passing of resolutions, the ratification of most treaties and the approval of declarations of war in emergencies. The Senate is staffed by one elected representative for every 10 members (or fraction of 10 members) who voted in the senate elections for that term. If 31 members voted in the election, the four candidates with the highest vote totals would be the Senate for that term. Passage of a resolution in the senate requires a majority vote (50% + 1 vote) unless the Protector has vetoed the resolution, then the resolution requires a 67% vote. The Patrician, the Patrician serves as the head of the Senate and votes in any matter where the entire Senate has voted and the result is a tie. The Senates power is limited by the fact that it cannot propose resolutions to itself. All requests for enacting a law or ratifying a treaty must come from the Protector or an “Assembly of Ten”. An “Assembly of Ten” is an ad hoc group of NAAC members who are not members of the senate or cabinet. An Assembly of Ten need only make a petition to make a resolution before the Senate. If ten members are willing to petition the Senate for action, the Senate may vote that resolution into law, but that law is still subject to the veto of the Protector. Part 3 Judicial Branch The third and final branch of the NAAC government is the Judicial Branch. This branch of Government is responsible for all trials including the impeachment of a Protector. Members of the Judicial Branch: The foremost member of the Judicial Branch is the Vice-Protector, (the candidate who finishes second in the Protectorial Election). The Vice-Protectors term of office is from the 1st day of one month to the 1st day of the following month. The Vice-Protectors duties include, serving as the Judge over proceedings in both internal and external trials. The Vice-Protector is also charged with sentencing of the guilty and the designation of a matter as an internal or external matter. Internal Trials are completely NAAC affairs, the Vice Protector presides while the full Senate sits as the Jury. If the matter is a case where the defendant is charged with crimes against the Alliance, the Deputy of Security or Minister of Government and Internal Affairs will represent the government in prosecution. A simple majority is required for most verdicts, however a super majority is required to impeach the Protector. External Trials are for crimes against members outside our Alliance. The Vice Protector will preside over the proceedings but the Senate will serve only to approve the members of the Inter-alliance Jury. Impeachment proceedings must begin with the Patrician or an "Assembly of Ten". If either of these bodies petition the Vice-Protector, he can begin an impeachment trial. Part 4 General Government Structure and Activity Recruiting Path for new members. Signup threads – new members is welcomed by the Deputy of Recruiting and provided the passwords and links to contact the Alliance in general and the Deputy of Education specifically. The DoR compiles a list of members at least twice weekly for masking on the CN and off-site forums, and forwards a list containing Member Name and Nation Name to a designated thread for the Deputy of Education and the Deputy of Security at least once weekly. At the Academy – new members are welcomed by the Deputy of Education and provided access to the lower academy where they are required to read the material therein and post in a designated topic that they have finished with the lower academies materials. Once the Deputy of Education is satisfied, he forwards a list of graduates to a topic maintained by the Ministry of Defense Staff. Meanwhile - the Deputy of Security investigates the new members on the list provided by the Deputy of Recruiting. The DoS will check each new member for wars, other allegiances and unusual behavior. Once the DoS has checked each new member from the Deputy of Recruiting’s list, he will forward the list to a topic maintained by the Ministry of Defense staff. At the MoD – Once the new members have been educated, screened and have placed the NAAC allegiance correctly in their nation description, the MoD staff will assign each member to a division and publish those assignments in a designated thread for the new members. The MoD will also organize a one-time financial aid package for new members. Current Government *'Bobsevilempire - Protector' *'Kosherness - Vice Protector' *'Cox - Minister of Government and Internal Affairs' *'Seppie - Minister of Foreign Affairs' *'Mystyn - Minister of Recruiting' *'Arctic - Minister of Defense' *'Sharphooté - Minister of Education' Category:Alliances Category:National Alliance for Arctic Countries